While today last forever and tomorrow
by lilmisserinlynn
Summary: AFter Eclipse.
1. Chapter 1

**While today lasts forever and tomorrow seems like never.**

Okay everyone. This is going to be my first story. I promise it wont be great. But I have some funny ideas. And I love Edward. Sorry Jacob lovers! It drives me crazy whne people don't update enough but I would really love some review to know it you think it sounds ok and what I could do better.

Thanks so much,

Erin Lynn


	2. Surprises

"Edward" Bella called frantically, "EDWARD"

I sighed "Yes, Bella love".

"Why did you send an invitation to Jacob!" She screamed, "WHY"

I walked over to her putting my arms around her waist, letting my hand run against her skin where her shirt had rode up. She shivered and I smiled. I loved how the polka dot pattern made her glow. Then again it could just be that she was furious at me. I rested my head on her shoulder explaining that it was the right thing to do.

"Edward..." She said breathlessly "If I wanted him to go... I would have invited him. Don't get me wrong Edward, I still love him as a friend. It's just easier this way"

She tried to pull away from me, but I just laughed and picked her up carrying her up to our room. Charlie had kicked her out a few weeks ago after hearing that we were engaged. I dropped her on the bed and pinned her down. She pretended to fight against me and then I kissed her. He cheeks were a violent flame or red. I ran the kisses up her neck. One. By one. By one. I could see that she loved me.

"Edward... I love you." She moaned.

I smiled "Breath Bella"

She did as I asked. It was only four in the afternoon but my Bella was tired. I needed her to take a nap because I had a big night planned for her. So I wrapped her tightly in my arms. She then began to struggle against me arguing she wasnt tired. Though it was so obvious she was I began to slowly kiss her neck.

"Ed..ward..." she softly said.

I ignored her though and smiled making my way down her back. Her body tensed up, I smiled knowing the effect I had on her.

"Will you go to sleep" I asked.

"As long as you promise to stay"

"Bella sweety... I have to get some stuff ready but I will stay with you for now"

"Fine" she sighed in defeat.

I always loved how she would talk in her sleep. After a few minutes it began. She didnt say much today. Mostly that she loved me and that she didnt want Jacob at her wedding. I rolled my eyes when she said that, knowing that she would be happy if he came. As soon as I was sure she was done talking I carefully left the bed, being sure not to wake her. Then the fun began. I went and talked to Alice, she had everything planned already, and was extreamly excited that I would finally agree to do this with them. I was hoping that once Bella got over it, she would stop being mad about Jacob. I walked down the stairs to find Jasper and Emmett playing Halo 2. Again.

"Listen guys the girls are getting ready and they expect us to do the same." I explained.

Emmett just laughed at me, "Bro, what do we have to do to get ready?"

"Emmett please don't ruin this for Bella. This will be her first time going to something like this."

They both rolled there eyes. All of a sudden I heard Emmett scream.

"GOD DAMN IT ROSIE! I WAS WINNING!" He said in the heat of the moment.

I turned around to find Rosalie about to beat the crap out of him. When insted she just smiled, unbuttoned another button on her already lowcut shirt, and winked at him. I didn't understand that at all. But within seconds he was chasing her up the stairs to their room. Just then I realized she had locked her door. Haha, good for her.

"Edward, its time to wake Bella up. Its time" Alice said bouncing around like a pixie.


	3. Under age

"Bella... Love..." I said as I gently shook her.

She moved slightly to the side mumbleing about how mush she'd just rather sleep. We then heard a loud crash and stuff breaking. Then Esme screaming at Emmett and Rosalie really mad at him. I then started to kiss Bella. She was awake then. Alice was screaming at me to get her up but I just didnt want to disturb my beautiful Bella. She moved slightly and sat up. As she rubbed her eyes I kissed her quickly. He pulse idmidetly quickened. God she was cute.

"Why" She whined.

This caught me slightly surprised. I expected her to just do as I say as usual. I explained that I had a surprise for her. And that Alice need to go do her hair and make-up and get dressed as quickly as possible. She started to glare at me. Uh-oh. Shes mad., I thought silently. Then I kissed her a little bit longer then I usually do, then let Alice have her. I gave Alice a warning look to go easy on her. Alice just rolled her eyes and pulled Bella up to her room. I went to go get ready and noticed my clothes were already picked out for me. I chuckled quietly, and went on to take a shower. After I was done getting ready I heard my brothers whispering quiet enough so that I couldn't hear them, and they were blocking me. I knew that could only mean bad new.

"So guys... I see were ready... and blocking me" I said causually

They snikered a little. I wondered what they could possibly be up to. But I decided to ignore them as I heard Alice talking to me. 'Edward, Bella will be down soon. Shes definitly wearing different clothes then either of you are used to. So be prepared' I smiled but was slightly nervous. I then heard the stair creek. I turned around and there was my beautiful Bella. Wearing a tiny jean skirt with a silver haulter top, which was very low cut. I doubt she had a bra on, but I didnt mind. Alice looked beautiful and Rosalie... well we just wont go there.

"Bella... You look amazing..." I smiled and kissed her on the cheek, only to be annoyed by Alice warning me that if I ruined her lipgloss there would be murder.

"Thanks" She blushed.

"Breath Bella" I whispered in her ear, "Incase you have yet to figure it out yet were going to go to a club. " Fear idmeaditly filled her eyes and I hugged her tight and kissed her, as a reasurence.

"Get a hotel room" Emmett said. I rolled my eyes and Rosalie smacked him in the head. She was obviously still upset with him. I took Bella's hand and we just walked out the door to the Volvo. The others followed figuring that we wouldn't wait. It only took us a few minutes driving as fast as we do.

Bella smiled and excitedly said "Look at the line! I doubt we'll be able to get in!"

I chuckled back "Silly Bella."

"Huh?" She questioned. I just smiled and parked the car. The others parked right next to us and we walked right past everyone in line, the bouncer, or guy who was letting people in, just nodded and smiled. With Bella and me hand in hand Emmett and Jasper walked upstairs to the VIP room. Of course they would go their. Not that I understood that. Alice and Rosalie went straight to dancing and everyone was in 'Awh' of them. Including my Bella. Jasper came down for the VIP room and said he needed my help with something.

"Bella may I barrow Edward for a while?" He asked.

She frowned but kissed me and let me go. "Alright, but Jasper, bring him back in one piece"

I rolled my eyes and smiled back at her knowing that whatever I was going to do wasn't going to be fun.

BELLAS POINT OF VIEW

"Hey Bella!" Emmett yelled.

"Heya Em" I said faking a smile. I knew it was unfair but I already missed Edward.

"Wanna go get a drink?" Emmett said smiling a little as he was finally next to me. I didn't really want to, but I saw Mike coming towards me, and I knew he would leave me alone if Emmett was with me.

"Emmett" I Said quietly, " Mikes coming, can you stay close so he doesnt bug me, please."

"Sure lil sis. Anything for you. Now... what kind of drink would you like?" He asked me.

"Uh Coke will be fine" I replied.

"HAHA, no Bella what kind of DRINK would you like?"

"Emmett I'm not 21..."

"So..?" He frowned and ordered for me, but it was to loud in here for me to hear him. About a minute later he handed me a very strong smelling drink. But it was a fruity scent so I tasted it. It was really good.

"Won't Edward be mad if I'm drinking?" I questioned.

"Don't worry about Eddie. I gotcha covered lil sis" He winked at me. I just shurgged and finished my third drink.

"Emmett handed me a diffenent one and it was kinda weird tasting but I drank it quickly because I saw Edward coming. Before I gave him time to question what was going on I grabbed his hand and pulled him to that dance floor to where Alice and Rosalie were. It pretty much seemed like we were having sex on the dance floor the way we were dancing. So this was modern dance. I liked it. Edward seemed to like it aswell, Alice and Rosalie were shocked, and I was feeling slightly dizzy. As soon as the song ended I told Edward I would be right back. Emmett followed me and he offered me another drink. This time it was shots. I had about four. I could barely walk anymore. Then I saw Edward through everything. Emmett and Jasper were laughing, Alice and Rosalie wanted to know what was going on. All I wanted was Edward. I took his hand and tried to pull him back to the dance floor, but I ended up making it about to steps till Alice and Rose were taking me outside and the boys were freaking out about something. But I had no idea what was going on. I couldn't even see straight anymore.

"Whats going on Alice?" I questioned.

"Nothing Bella were just going to take you home" Alice said.

"Where is Edward... Why isn't he here." I began to freak out.

"Edward... is dealing with our husbands Bella." Rosalie said with a slightly irritated tone.

"Why what did they do!" I said a little to loudly.

"Bella your wasted. Very, very wasted" Alice replied, "Emmett and Jasper thought it would be funny"


	4. Guests?

EPOV

Thanks for reviewing, it makes me what to update faster

this doesnt belong to mee!

"EMMETT" I screamed pinning him to the ground punching him as fast as I could. He then kicked me sending me flying. And they say vampires cant fly. HAH!

"Dude I'm sorry. But you have to admit Bella was way more confident. And she is funny as hell when drunk! Plus your always saying she needs all the human experices!" Emmetts voise boomed.

I smashed into the ground and kicked Emmet so that he ended up hitting a tree, going right threw it, and hitting another one. I ran up to him before he had a change to think about what to do neck and began pucning him a strange pace, even for me. I think it was because he could have gotten MY Bella in trouble, or worse she could have gotten hurt. And God knows what she is doing right now. Oh she better be ok. I was hitting him harder the more I thought about how bella could be hurt.

"Dude I give up I'm sorry" Emmett said actually sounding apologetic. However, I didn't care. I was getting my revenge.

"I"LL DO ANYTHING JUST STOP." I paused for a second. Payback is a bitch. Haha.

"Anything?" I questioned?

"Yeah, I guess." Emmett said.

"Great, lets go to the store" I said begining to run there. They all followed, curious to what I had planned. I made Emmett go get 400 worth of alcohol.

"Uh... are you planning to get Bella even more drunk so you can get her to do things with you Eddie" Emmett laughed, "I'm sure if you just asked her she would be more then willing to sleep with you."

I frowned "Emmett this isnt for Bella, no Emmie, this is for you."

"WHAT!" He yelled.

"Yep thats for you! Imagine how could it will be the second time!" I lauged. I heard him say 'Thats it' in his mind and he began to lunge at me, I easily ducked out of the way. Jasper must have sent a wave of calmness through the air.

Thats when I heard Alice screaming in her mind.

'Edward you need to come home...FAST' Alice yelled her thoughts to me.

"Guys... we have to go.. NOW" I said and took off running as fast as I could. Before I arrived I could smell them

Within minutes we were back at the house, and their scent was strong enough to tell who was there. I had to calm my self before I went inside. I new that if I did anything irriational Bella could get hurt. I could tell Alice was running out to us to tell us what exactly what was going on. Though I couldn't understand it at first. It was just the end of summer, seriously I wasn't ready for anymore drama.

APOV

I was helping Bella up the stairs. She didn't feel well and thats when I saw it. They would be here soon. I started to panic and screamed out in my head, for Edward to get home fast. I knew he would.

"Bella hunny, I'm going to let you lay down for a while. You will feel better." I told her, but all she wanted was Edward. She was definitly a sex craved teenager.

I wasn't sure what we would do when he got here. I then got up to talk to Carlisle. Before I had time to explain anything out guests had arrived, and the boys were very close behind. I ran out to talk to them. Not that I could tell them much.

Tell me what you think. Suspence ful? Hope so!

Review and I'll post the next chapter.

10 reviews! thats all I ask!


End file.
